Christmas Carol
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: While at work as an elf at the mall, Kitty sees a little girl and it breaks her heart hearing what she said next. Can Kitty give the girl what she wants for Christmas. OC, Kurtty. a little girl, tea parties and lots of cross dressing! Please R&R. ON HIATUS!
1. 1 My name is Carol

**A/N: **I know it's nowhere next to christmas but I had to. I own Carol, Mrs Pasternack and Matt. The X-Men Belong to Marvel and Christmas carol belongs to whoever wrote/sings it. Please R&R.

* * *

Kitty stood in the mall dressed in an elf suite around Christmas time. The only reason she took the job was because she needed it. 'But,' the twenty year old girl thought, 'I get to see a ton of little kids at least.' She smiled extra big to the little dark haired blue eyed girl that came up next. "Well, hello little girl, what's you're name?" The girl looked up at him. "My name is Carol, I was born on Christmas day," she said and Kitty watched as she stood beside the fake Santa and, what she said next almost broke her heart. "I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away." The little girl took a deep breath, "All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home." The Santa's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Santa will do his best. Now go on and be a good little girl, Carol." She slid off his lap and grinned, finally breaking Kitty's heart completely.

* * *

"Um, hey, Matt?" Kitty asked as she walked up to the man who played Santa. "Yeah, what's up?" he wondered. "Do, do you know anything else about that little girl, Carol?" she asked nervously.

* * *

"Professor?" Kitty asked attentively. "Yes Kitty, what is it?" Xavier asked Kitty stepped all the way into his office. "Professor, there's this little girl, her names' Carol, she really wants a family for Christmas and, well, can I adopt her?" She asked the last part in a pleading tone. The professor smiled. "Where is she from?"

* * *

"Hello is this County Children's Home," Kitty asked into the phone. She received a yes and started telling them the story about Carol. "Oh, we'd love to have you pick up little Christmas Carol." The lady on the other end said. "You can come anytime that's convenient for you." Kitty smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Kitty and Kurt stepped out of the car. "Keetty, are you sure you vant to adopt this little girl?" Kurt asked for the fifth time. "Yes Kurt, I am sure I want to adopt Carol." She answered getting a little annoyed. Kitty knocked on the door. "Oh hello, you must be Kitty." A plump woman held out her hand and Kitty shook it, "Well please, and do come in." She stepped aside to let them pass. "My name is Mrs. Pasternack." Mrs. Pasternack led them up a staircase and into a room.

Kitty saw quite a few kids who smiled at them as they passed, a few even waved. "And right in here is Carol." Mrs. Pasternack said opening a door to revel a little room with a bunk bed and Carol sitting there with her dark brown curls up in a ponytail. "Carol" The girl looked up, "These nice people are here to adopt you." Carol grinned so big that if it was any bigger it might crack her face in half. Kitty and Kurt walked in. "Hi Carol. My name's Kitty and this is Kurt" she said pointing to the boy beside her. Carol waved and bit her index finger. "Hi" her voice was small and shy. "Kitty, would you come with me to fill out the paperwork." Kitty nodded and left Kurt and Carol alone. Kurt smiled at the little girl. "So Carol, vhat do you vhant to do until they get back?" he asked sitting down on the floor. "Tea party!" she yelled. 'Oh dear Lord, I bet even she could make Wolverine play with her.' "Okay." He said and she ran over to the toy chest.

* * *

"There we go," Mrs. Pasternack said handing Kitty one last piece of paper. "Just sign that and Carol's all yours." Kitty signed and the headed off to Carols' room. Kitty had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kurt was sitting there in a pink tutu with badly done makeup and sipping a fake cup of tea. "Um" she coughed to cover the giggle that escaped her, "The papers are all in order. So when you two are ready we can go and introduce Carol to everyone." The two women walked away. "Is there anything I should know about her? Like any allergies or problems?" Kitty asked. "I pretty sure she's not allergic to anything but," she paused to make sure no one was around; "She's had weird things happening around her. Like, on her second birthday, her hair went from white blonde to the dark brown color overnight. And, there's also that time she, well, she, I don't know how to explain it but, she fell through her bed into another child's room." Mrs. Pasternack said nervously. Kitty grinned. "Don't worry Mrs. Pasternack. I'm sure she'll fit right in." she laughed as Kurt came carrying Carol on his back. "C'mon you two. Time for us introduce Carol to everyone at the Institute." Kitty told them and grabbed the suitcase that was packed for the little girl.

* * *

"Hel-loo" Kurt asked walking into the foyer. No one was around. "Huh. Weird, they knew we were coming back, right?" He said as Kitty came in with Carol. "I don't know. But will you take her bags up to her room?" Kitty asked setting the girl down. Kurt bowed over-exaggeratedly and bamfed up to the young girls room. Carols face was in awe. "Ohhhh! How'd he do that!" she asked jumping up and down. Kitty grinned. "Well, just like everyone else here, Kurt was born with the ability to teleport. And just like how you and I can pass thru things." Carols eyes went wide. "So, everyone here can do something special?" The older girl nodded. Kurt chose that moment to bamf back down. "Shall we take little miss Carol up to her room?" He asked ruffling the girls' hair. "Yeah sure, and Kurt," he looked at Kitty, "take off the charade, 'Kay." Kurt sighed. "Alvight, but if she runs off screaming it's your fault." He touched the button on his watch and before the two girls stood the fuzzy blue elf. Carol walked over to him. "Up?" she asked holding her arms out.

After half an hour they got Carol settled into her room, which was right across from Kitty's. "C'mon, let's see if anyone's back yet." Kitty said taking Carol's hand and Kurt taking the other.

* * *

Rogue and Evan were sitting at the table while Ororo cooked dinner. "One, two, three, wee!" The threesome in the kitchen looked toward the door. They heard it again closer this time. The door opened to revile Kitty, Kurt, and a little girl. "Aha! Ve found life!" Kurt joked and the two girls laughed. "Um, not ta be rude or anythin' buh, who's tha kid?" Rogue asked pointing at Carol. "Well, that's just what we were going to tell you. This adorable little girl here," Kurt picked her up for emphasis, "Is Carol, the little girl I adopted. Carol, say Hi to Rogue, Evan, and Ororo." Carol bit her finger and waved. Rogue got up and went over to the kid. "Well, hi there sugah." She offered a smile which the kid returned tenfold. "Hey there shrimp." Evan offered and Ororo just smiled at her. "Let's see if anyone else is alive, shall we?" Kitty said taking Carol in her arms.

* * *

"Hello?" came the voice of a young child. The professor turned around to find a dark haired child standing in front of Kitty and Kurt. "Ah, you must be Carol." She nodded franticly, causing the professor to chuckle slightly. "Tell me Carol, have you met Logan yet?" he asked

* * *

Carol, Kurt, and Kitty walked to the danger room. "Wow…" the girl trailed off. "Mr. Logan. We have someone who really wants to meat you." Kitty called to the large man fighting a tentacle like thing. "Stop exercise." He said and walked over to the trio. "Let me guess, it's the little shrimp." He asked looking at the little girl. "Hiya, my name's Carol." She said holding up her small hand for Logan to shake. "It's nice ta meet ya Mr. Logan." Logan took the smaller hand in his. "Um, Wolverine, me und Kitty promised we'd help Rouge und Evan move some stuff into Carols room. Vould you mind watching her." Kurt asked. "Sure, I'll watch the kid." The two walked off leaving Wolverine and Carol alone. "So, what do you want to do kid?" He asked and her face lit up.

"Tea Party?"

* * *

** Maw ha ha, and she strikes again. Remember what happened to Kurt, now it Herr Logans' turn.**


	2. 2 Pouting

**A/N: **I was just gonna leave it as a one shot but a few (Like 2) people wanted me to continue it. So here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the story and Carol.

* * *

'I can't believe that I'm sittin' here playing tea party with a little kid.' Logan thought as Carol poured the fake tea into a cup for him. "There ya go Mr. Logan!" She smiled giving him the cup. "Thanks." He said grabbing the cup. "Nuh-huh, pinky out." Logan put his pinky out. He still couldn't believe he was wearing a dress and make up, he wasn't even sure how she got him in the dress not to mention make up. "Logan, Carol," Storm walked through the door and she stopped. "Um, I just came to tell you that dinner's ready." She said holding back her laughter. "All right. We'll be right there." He said and wiped the make up off.

* * *

"Carol, sweetheart, wake up, it's Christmas." Kitty whispered to the little girl and she shot straight up. "Yay!" Carol yelled running out of her room and down the stairs. Kitty just smiled and shook her head.

"DADDY!" She said jumping into Kurt's opened arms. He chuckled, "Hallo es Engel," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "How did you sleep?" Kurt asked setting her down. "Good!" she said and walked over to the Christmas tree. "When are we opening the presents?" Carol asked as Kitty phased through the ground. "After we eat breakfast, _yakira_," Kitty said ruffling the young girls' hair, "Now how 'bout we get your dress on and do your hair, hum?" She asked and Carol nodded. They walked up to her room and Carol sat down on the stool with a little pout. "Okay what's wrong, chicka?" Kitty asked as she brushed out the dark brown curly locks. "I wanna open presents!" she huffed out. _'Oh great,'_ Kitty thought, _'She's gonna start pouting.'_ "Now, sweetie, it won't take us very long to eat annnd," Kitty said parting the hair for a braid, "I'm not supposed to do this but, given the circumstances, I guess that I can." She left Carols' hair in the three parts and went over to a drawer and pulled out a small, wrapped package. "Here open it." She handed the present to the little girl. A huge grin spread over her face and she tore into the paper. Kitty couldn't help but smile when Carol's mouth dropped. "Grandma thought you'd like it." She took out a silver necklace with a simple pink stone out of the box and put it around her neck. "Now, let's get back to your hair, huh?" Kitty said taking the parted hair into her hands.

* * *

"Okay, let's go open presents" Ororo said standing up. Carol squealed and ran off towards the rec. room and sat down at the tree. She waited until everyone was around the tree. Kitty sat next to Kurt and pulled Carol onto her lap. "Here you go Engel, zis one is from me and Mama." Kurt said handing her the brightly wrapped present. She tore into the paper eagerly and opened the box. "Dolly!" she yelled hugging the baby doll tightly. "Thank you mommy and daddy" Kitty and Kurt just smiled and hugged her.

* * *

"Carol, come down to the kitchen, we've got a surprise for you!" Kitty yelled an hour after dinner. ""Yeah mommy," She called coming into the kitchen, "Why are the lights off?" The lights went on suddenly and the little girl saw everyone around the table. Kurt picked his daughter up and went over to the table. "Happy birthday Carol." Kitty said kissing her on the head. "Now make a wish!" Carol took a deep breath and blew.

* * *

** Wow, that's a little shorter than normal. Oh well. Please reveiw or Carol's gonna start crying.**


	3. School and Shots

**AN:** Hey, Sorry I didn't update sooner, my computer was messing up and my life came back home. Anyway, hope you had a fun Halloween and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kitty pulled up to the elementary school. 'Okay, you can do this Kitty. It's a nice, small school. I'm sure they'll take Carol.' The voice in the back of her head said. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car toward the school. "Hello?" she asked when she got into the office. "Just a minute!" came a mans' voice. Kitty waited and soon a middle aged man came out. "Hello, Miss…" he trailed off. "Pryde, Katherine Pryde. " She replied shaking his hand. "I'm here about my daughter, Carol Pryde." He smiled and sat at his desk. "Sit, please." He motioned her to sit at the desk across from him. Kitty's eyes trailed over the golden name plate, 'Mr. Acker.' it read.

* * *

"Nooooo! Daddy I don't wanna get a shot!" Carol yelled at the top of her lungs as Kurt tried to keep her from running away. "Carol, _mein kind_, calm down, you're causing a scene" He whispered and, sure enough the people in the waiting room were all looking at the young man and little girl. "But DADDY!" she begged. "_Nein._" He said sternly. "Mr. Wagner, the doctor will see you now." The nurse came in and was unfazed by the scene in front of her. Kurt picked his daughter up, kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Now," Mr. Acker said shuffling the papers, "it says on the papers that you adopted Carol." Kitty nodded and smiled, "Yeah, she's my little angel." She said as if she had actually birthed her. "And it says that you and your boyfriend are her legal guardians?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. Nervousness flooded her being. "Um, yeah, is, is that going to be an issue?" she asked as calmly as she could. The principal shook his head and moved one to another paper. "Has Carol had any shots yet?" He asked. Kitty smiled, "Kurt's with her right now getting them" Again he just nodded. _'Yeash, is all he can do ask questions and nod?'_ Kitty thought to her self.

* * *

"Mr. Wagner, can you please get Carol to sit still?" Dr. Biermann asked and Kurt held her on his lap as the needle pierced into her skin she let out a small wail of pain. "Shh, hush _ein wenig, es wird gut_" he whispered and smoothed her hair as she was going to get the next shot. "Ahhhhh! No. No. No no no no no no." Carol screamed and kicked at Kurt's' legs. 'Ow. Ow. Ow!' His mind yelled at him. "_Schatz_, sweetie, calm down, please." He bit his lip as another blow hit his leg.

* * *

"Okay, well, just sign there, and-" Mr. Acker started when Kitty's phone started ringing. "Um, can, can you excuse me, I need to take this." Kitty said getting up. "Kurt, what is it?" Kitty asked into the phone. "Can you, eow, can you get down here as soon as you can, eow!! Carol please calm down." Kurts' voice pleaded over the phone. "Okay, As soon as I'm done." Kitty walked back over to the chair after saying goodbye to Kurt. "Um, you were saying?"

* * *

"Hi. Can you point me to Dr. Biermann?" Kitty asked the lady at the front desk. The black haired lady pointed behind her. "Room 526" She said not looking up from her computer. "Thanks." She said running off.

"Carol calm down!" Kurt yelped as she bit his arm. "Kurt?" Kitty asked popping her head in. His head shot up, help, he mouthed. "Carol, sweetheart, can you pretty please calm down?" The little girl shook her head. "Will you stop trying to eat daddys' arm?" Again she shook her head. "Will you stay calm if we promise to get you ice cream?" Carol looked up with big blue eyes and pulled her mouth off Kurts' arm. "A'wright" She sat down on the hospital bead and held her parents hands in a death grip.

"What kind do you want?" Kitty asked Carol. "Venila wif sprinkles!" Kurt nodded at the girls re quest and ordered.

"Hey Bobby?" Kitty asked the blond youth sitting on the couch. He looked up, "What?" he asked looking back to the T.V. "Me and Kurt need to head out and talk to Mr. Acker. Can you watch Carol?" She asked sweetly. "Uh huh, sure."

* * *

**AN:** Poor Bobby...not really. Now if you wanna see Bobby in a dress go review!


	4. Cross Dressing Bobby

**A/N:**Hey, my sister managed to save some of the story, not all but some. I would like to thank every one for reviewing. And thank you to Gotta Luv The Name for suggesting the pigtails. And to answer Shadow's question, yes we will at least see Kurt and Kitty's engagement, if not wedding. Hope you like the update!

* * *

"Uncle Bobby?" Carols little voice floated into the rec. room. "Yeah shrimp?" Bobby leaned over and picked her up. "I'm bored!" she whined. Bobby sighed, "Well, what d'ya wanna do?" The little dark haired girl got a grin on her face. "I wanna play house!" And with that she hopped off his lap and ran to her room. The older boy just blinked, 'This can't be good…' he thought.

'I didn't know a little kid could be so energetic.' Bobby thought after half an hour of house fifteen games of tic-tack-toe and a game of tag, all of which Carol won. "Anything else you want ta do kid?" He asked. Carols face broke into her signature grin. "Tea party!" She yelled running over to the dress up chest. Bobby's eyes widened. "Oh no…" he whispered. The little girl came back in a bright pink dress. "Wear dis!" She said holding up a red and purple feathered dress with matching ponytail holders. Bobby took the dress and tried to smile.

Bobby sighed walking out of the bathroom in his 'little outfit' and back to the rec. room. Carol in the mean time had set up the small table, complete with Kool-Aid 'tea' chocolate chip cookies, little porcelain plates and utensils, fake candles, and a little white table cloth. "Otay. Sit, sit, sit!" She commanded. The brown haired boy tried to sit in the child sized chair. It obviously wasn't working and, he could hear the seams coming close to popping. "Would you like some tea ma'mam?" Carol asked holding out the tea pot. Bobby nodded and held up his cup. "Would you like a cookie as well?"

"Yes, please."

"...Well, he said, 'But you don't know her as well as I do' and then I said 'She's been my best friend ever since we came to the mansion' and then, he started to stumble on his word and stomed off!" Bobby said waving an empty tea cup around in the air. Carol tisked. "Well, dat just wasn' very nice of him. More tea?" Bobby held his cup out again. "Bobby we're ho..." Kurt stopped in the doorway and stared. "...ome?"

"Kurt did you get..." Now it was Kitty's turn to stare. "Bobby, what in the good Lord's name happened here?" Carol grinned. "Me an' Uncle Bobby were havin' a tea party!" Kitty sighed and Kurt picked Carol up. "Come on little Mädchen let's get you ready for bed." With that he walked out with her. "Bobby," Kitty said leaning against the wall, "red is really not your color."


	5. Ring Talk

**A/N: **Hello there I have updated, shocker eh? I now have some plot devleopment in this chappie and no tea party, sorry. Saving that for the next chapter. ;P Anyway hope you like it!

* * *

"Carol, vake up. Time for school!" Kurt called into his daughters room. He heard a thump and a small 'ow' before he opened the door.

"I falled outta bed." Carol stated standing up.

"Is everything alright? I heard something fall." Kitty asked phasing thru the floor.

"Ja, Carol just fell getting out of bed." Kurt said with a smirk then added "Again."

The older brunet smiled and picked the little girl up. "Let's get you ready for school, hum?" she asked Carol. She nodded and Kitty shooed Kurt out of the room.

"Alvight, alvight, I'm going!" Kurt said with mock impatience and kissing both his girls on the cheek.

In the hallway Kurt set off to find someone to go ring shopping with him. 'I think I'll ask Scott first.' thought the blue furry mutant. "Jean! Have you seen Scott? I need to ask him something." He said catching sight of the pregnant red-head.

"Danger room" She said with a hand on he lower back, "What do you need to ask him?"

"Oh, nothing I can ask someone else." He replied walking off to find his next choice, Forge.

"Now I want you to be good at school okay," Kitty picked up a piece of ribbon and started tying it around a ponytail holder, "Jamie'll pick you up and watch you untill me and Daddy get back from work, alright?" Kitty finished tying Carol's pigtails with pink bows. Carol nodded vigorously and Kitty smiled at her daughter's action. 'Maybe we'll take her out for dinner when we get back.' Kitty thought. "Come on, let's say bye to Daddy and get you off to your first day of school." Carol smiled and took her mom's hand.

"Forge?" Kurt asked walking into the hanger.

"Yeah, ow!" the said inventor called cracking his head on the bottom of the Blackbird. Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Um, I need somevone to go ring shopping vith me." Kurt answered regaining his composer.

Forge raised an eyebrow, "Okay..." he drawled, "Just let me finish up here, 'kay?" Kurt nodded and walked out into the entry way only to have three and a half feet of pure giddiness run and hug is legs. "I'm off ta school now daddy!" Carol said as Kurt pick he up.

"Okay. Now you be a good little madchen hum?" Carol nodded and Kurt handed her to Kitty and waved as the walked out to the car. Kurt turned around and jumped seeing Forge standing behind him smirking.

"Really man, you didn't hear me coming?" The Cheyenne boy laughed. Kurt pressed the button on his watch and rolled his now imaged induced eyes.

"Come on." He said walking out to Forge's car with the owner right behind him. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
